


the jig is up, the news is out

by reversustenebris



Series: MCYT Songfics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Triple-Crosser!Eret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversustenebris/pseuds/reversustenebris
Summary: “‘M just here to talk, Eret.” Dream says, casually, hopping up on one of the thick wooden posts of the dock and settling. “I have a proposition for you.”“Sounds super sketchy, but alright.”Dream laughs, but it sounds forced. Eret can’t see much beyond the mask, but he knows he isn’t smiling. “How would you like to be king?” Eret doesn’t reply. “I don’t mind giving you that kind of power, y’know.”---If you ask him, Eret thinks betraying his best friends is an awful, terrible idea.
Series: MCYT Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957051
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	the jig is up, the news is out

**Author's Note:**

> song for this fic is Renegade by Styx!

This fishing trip was supposed to be calming. And normal. And completely non-essential to the war. 

And yet here Eret is, back to the crashing waves behind him as he stares down the man in front of him. “Can I help you?” He offers, trying to sound as unbothered as possible.

“‘M just here to talk, Eret.” Dream says, casually, hopping up on one of the thick wooden posts of the dock and settling. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Sounds super sketchy, but alright.”

Dream laughs, but it sounds forced. Eret can’t see much beyond the mask, but he knows he isn’t smiling. “How would you like to be king?” Eret doesn’t reply. “I don’t mind giving you that kind of power, y’know.”

“And what would I have to do for you?” Eret says. The fishing rod in his hand is about to snap from how hard he’s holding onto it.

Dream leans forward, tilts his mask up so Eret can see most of the bottom half of his face. “Betray L’Manburg.” He’s smiling now, a small, wicked one. Eret hides his disgust. “It’ll be easy. All of them, well, except Wilbur maybe, are impulsive idiots.” He details a complicated plan involving an underground bunker with secret rooms. All Eret had to do was get them in there. “Deal?” He asks, holding out a hand.

Eret knows a good opportunity when he sees one. ‘Deal.” He says, giving Dream’s hand a single, strong shake before whipping back around to face the water. He hears the dock creak as Dream walks away. He smiles.

“Dumbass.” Eret says, barking out a little laugh.

\---------

A flaming arrow barely missing Tommy’s shoulder is enough to get the five members of L’Manburg to retreat, and they begin to hustle their way back home in the dark of the night, battered and bruised.

“So,” Eret begins, looking over his shoulder briefly to share a knowing look with his friends, “I’ve been preparing a… secret weapon of sorts for us.”

“Oh?” Wilbur says, the other boys echoing the same.

“Follow me,” Eret says, leading their little troop back into L’Manburg and into a small hole dug into one of its short hills. Once all five of them are in the tunnel, he turns around to look them over. “All clear?” He asks.

“All clear.” Wilbur affirms before going over to one of the makeshift racks built into the sides of the tunnel and getting suited up in their prepared gear, the other four doing the same. He taps his fingers on the sword in his hand. “Let’s go.”

The group carefully makes their way down the tunnel, voices picking up as they near the end. “This,” Eret calls, deliberately. “Is the final control room!”

“Woah!” Tubbo says, lifting open the lid on the chest with his name on it. It’s empty, as he expected, but he tries his best to sound convincing.

Tommy makes his way into the center of the room and meets the eyes of the others, gives them a questioning look. They nod. He levels his hand over the button in front of him. “What’s this do?” He asks, before pressing it without waiting for a response. 

The walls around them slide open with thunk, blackstone dust clouding the air as four figures step through the gaps, swords poised to swing.

They are, however, quick to realize that something may be wrong with their plan, as Tubbo immediately stabs Sapnap in the stomach through the gap in his armor. The fight is over quickly after that, Fundy quickly ducking under George’s sword before taking him out, and Wilbur easily getting the upper hand on a shocked Punz. Tommy uses the chaos to charge at Dream and tackle him, and as the four of them finish the fight, Eret sneaks through one of the gaps in the wall, quickly making his way to the surface.

“All according to plan,” He whispers, wiping a smear of blood off of his cheek.

\------

Later that night, Eret is perched on the walls of L’Manburg, looking down at the flickering lights in the windows of the van, when he feels someone behind him. He doesn’t look, he doesn’t need to.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“Are you?” Dream spits out.

Eret turns around and gives Dream a smile. “Ah. I’m not. You caught me.” He looks him over. He’s still heavily wounded, body respawned but not entirely regenerated. He’s got no gear on, just a new-looking diamond sword clutched in his hand. Eret motions to the sword. “Subtle.”

“You’re going to pay for this, Eret. Your little fuckin’ renegade act is over.” He steps forward, getting no reaction out of a bored-looking Eret. It makes him visibly angrier. “I’m going to make your life a living h-”

A hand appears on Dream’s arm, stopping him from lifting his sword any higher. “Now,” Wilbur says, giving him a disapproving look. “Killing someone on enemy territory? Outside of a battle? Not very diplomatic of you, Dream.”

“Neither is trying to get someone to betray their homeland,” Tubbo offers from where he’s sat himself next to Eret.

“Or trying to trick your enemies to their death in an unfair fight.” Fundy says from Eret’s other side.

“Really disappointing, honestly.” Tommy says. “I expected better from you, Dream!” He says before bursting into laughter, Tubbo not far behind. “Nah, I didn’t.”

“Oh, fuck you guys.” Dream growls, yanking his arm away from Wilbur. “This isn’t over.”

Wilbur tilts his head. “Oh? I think it is, actually.”

“Yeah!” Tubbo chirps, “I mean, let’s think about it. All four of you just lost your best gear, which is now in our possession. What grounds do you have to win, huh?”

“Seems like a fair trade opportunity to me,” Fundy hums, “The independence of an entire nation in exchange for some fuckin’ fancy metal.” He snorts.

Dream looks at them incredulously. “I am not making that deal.”

“Then we’ll just keep winning. Over and over and over again.” Tommy says lightly. “What are you gonna do about it?”

This gets Dream to pause. They can tell he’s deliberating. After what feels like an hour, he sighs. “Meet me at the front gates of L’Manburg at dawn.”

“Sounds like a deal!” Wilbur says, giving Dream a far-too-heavy clap on the back. “Now get the fuck out of my nation!”

\-------

The nine of them stand out in the dewey grass the next morning, the pages of the peace treaties clutched in the hands of Wilbur and Dream ruffling in the cool air. Dream is holding the stack in his hands like it burns him, yet he passes it over to Wilbur for the people of the new nation of L’Manburg to sign. They pass it through the huddle, Eret last to sign before handing it back to Dream with dramatic flair.

“What an excellent deal, don’t you think?” He says, lifting up his sunglasses slightly just to give Dream a wink to piss him off. He hears Tubbo snicker behind him.

It works. “Fuck off.” Dream whispers, snatching the papers out of Eret’s hands.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've wanted to do triple-crosser!eret for a while and now i had the chance muahaha

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated, but simply reading is super awesome!!
> 
> feel free to send me songs to get little songfics from! send a certain character/prompt too if you'd like :D


End file.
